The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and a water droplet adhesion determining method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-77687 (Patent Document 1) describes an imaging device including a water droplet sensor, and removing of a water droplet, which is adhered onto the surface of a lens, by application of vibrations upon detecting that a water droplet is adhered onto the imaging device by the water droplet sensor.